the Half-ling of rwby
by elementalgod13
Summary: He is a half wolf beastman half human, this wasn't the first time he is thrown into a different world but this is the first one that has the same racial discrimination as his world. Join Rogue and alice in their adventures along with the cast of RWBY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Being spat out of a portal wasn't his cup of coffee especially if he is gonna start falling from outer space. He sighed because this would be the second time that this happened to him, His body then blurred and vanished. Wind started to gather on the ground then it exploded crating a large crater while he stood in the middle of it unharmed.

The place is filled with abandoned building like those you would see after a war. He sent a pulse of energy on the ground to confirm of there are humans or animals around him but he found none. Suddenly he felt several presence behind him so he turned around.

This made him curious, if they didn't register in his scan then what are they?. In front of him several feet away are several black werewolves like creatures with bone mask and other bone on their body that is visible. They are accompanied by several large bear creatures with the same color and bone fragments.

"Monster register in my scan no matter what they are as long as they have energy, so those this mean you don't have souls?" He asked one of them but got no answer other than several growls. They started charging at him. "It seems that you view me as food...well then i hope you are prepared to be treated as the same".

His hands Glowed black and two black long barreled hand guns appeared on them. He pointed both of his guns forward and started firing, the bullets are red since they are made out of his blood. The bullets were specially modified by his ability to control his own blood so they can puncture anything no matter how dense and strong they are.

His right hand moved to his left when three black pig like creature started running towards him. He fired three bullets that soared towards the pigs piercing their bone armor despite them rolling in high speed. When the pigs were all killed he pointed his gun in front of him once again.

"This is getting me no where" he saw that the more he fires the more of this creature comes because of the sound so he un-summoned both of his gun. "Blood scythe"

A small hole opened on his hand and blood flowed out of it then it formed a scythe that is same height as him but the blade is twice his body length. He twirled it a few times before positioning it on his back he then ran towards them. He swung his blade cleaving four monster the he spun his body along with the scythe killing another four monster.

When he stopped spinning he noticed that the only ones left are the bear type monster. The blood returned to his body and the hole on his hand vanished. "You three seem a lot smarter than the previous ones". His red gloved hands became shrouded by black flame along with his entire legs.

He charged towards the three bear monster dodging their powerful fist and claws. He kicked all of them under their chin launching them in the air. He crouched down and the black flames covered his body. "Flight of the black phoenix" he propelled himself flying towards the three bears. The black flames took the form of a large soaring bird, he then flew towards them hitting and passing them. The flames moved to his back creating black large eagle wings made out of fire.

The bears were burned until they were no more. He flew higher until he is able to see the whole place it was an abandoned city filled with those monster everywhere he looks. What kind of world has he been thrown to again?. His visioned then focused on a particular part of the city because there is a car traveling there. He decided to follow it until it stopped in front of a fine looking building. Several humans came out carrying a body of a girl, his eyes widen. "Is she a beastman?" He based it on the tanuki ears she has.

When they got inside he landed on the ground and his wings vanished."spirit barrier" gold dust sprinkled on him. It is an ability that erase the presence of the user from the enemy senses.

He followed them inside of the building and listened to their conversations.

"Hey man lets leave the body of this faunus in here" said a bald man

"What are you afraid of?" The leader said

"You know there are a lot of grimm's here"

'Are the grimm's he is talking about the creature that i fought?'. He thought

"I guess your right" the man said the turned to the two person carrying the body of the girl. "alright leave her there"

The two released the body un-gently. "Serves her right, faunus are just animals".

"Yeah it is we human that are superior."

He walked around them and crouched down the girls body he could see a large wound on her stomach. 'It seems that even humans here hate beastmen or faunus as they call them here'.

"Let's leave her for the Grimm's to eat" the four men started walking .

He noticed that her eyes are still open and staring at him. 'Is she alive?' He moved his hand in front of her and her eyes followed it. 'And she could see me?'

He placed his hand on her head. 'Reverse time' he reverse the time of her body until her wound had vanished. He checked her vitals and saw that she is back to normal but just unconsious. 'I can't leave this humans to go and kill more innocent faunus just for their misguided hatred'.

He opened his back pack and nothing can be seen inside of it as if it is filled with darkness. 'Are you guys hungry?' Four pair of red eyes appeared. 'Then i had food for you just make sure you don't make a mess okay' he fully pointed opened the bag and pointed it at the four me.

Four pair of white puppet like hands exited the bag and slowly extended towards the men.

"What the?" One of them said as he felt something grab his legs he saw that it was a pair of hand coming from no where. "What are these" he tried prying them off but it only dragged him.

He watched as the four men was dragged towards his bag, he didn't care about him since they kill innocent lives. He could hear them scream as they were eaten alive and the bag closed itself. He picked the bag and placed it on his back then he turned around and picked up the girl. "I guess staying here for the moment is a good idea since it is getting dark now." He looked around the building to find a place in which he can rest and lay this girl.

…to be continued...…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For several days now he has been hunting Grimm's for several days now and the girl hasn't woken up yet.

He just finished killing the the Grimm's that has been coming close to the location. He has been snipping them using his hécate II and his blood bullets.

He noticed that the girl is missing. He then raised his hand arm to block an axe kick His attacker then flipped away from him. "You done?" He turned around and saw that it was the girl.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Rogue Blanc" he stated

"Why am i here?"

"I saved you"

One of her eye brows rose. "You saved me?". Suddenly the memories of her being attack by humans then remembered seeing a foggy image of someone.

"Are you alright?" He asked in concern and was about to approach her but she took a step back away from him.

"Y-you are human" she stated seeing the lack of any sign of being a faunus. "Why did you help me?"

"Why did i help you?" He asked in a tilted head. "Is there a reason for me not to help you?"

"Humans hates Faunus so why would you help me?"

"Because you needed it"

Her eyes widen.

"You needed my help so i helped you it doesn't matter to you are human or faunus as long as you need my help i will help"

She couldn't believe his reasoning, there is no human willing to help a faunus because they all hate them.

"Would you trust me if i was not a human?" He asked.

"W-What?" What is he talking about?.

"If i become a faunus like you would you trust me?"

Was that even possible, to caste away your humanity and became a faunus?. "Y-yes?" She wasn't about her answer.

He sighed he wasn't planning to let this fact about him to be known. From his white hair a pair of white wolf ear appeared then from behind him ten swaying white furred tails appeared. The tails has the same length as his body from head to toe.

"You're a wolf faunus?" She was surprised when the traits appeared but still the question is. "Why do you have so many tails?".

"That is a secret" he smiled at her. "So do you trust me now?"

She was in a daze and she slowly walked towards him then gently grabbed his tail, she rubbed it on her face. "It's real!?"

"Of course it is" he was slightly offended that someone doubted the authenticity of his tails. "Please release me tail"

She snapped out and released his tail. "I'm sorry"

"No it's fine" it wasn't a big deal as long it is a girl that touches his tail and it is not grabbed hard or yanked. "So what's your name?"

"Alice le bru" she introduced herself "i'm a tanuki Faunus"

"Now the introductions are done come with me" he walked outside and alice followed him. "Can you fight?"

"A little" she had studied on how to defend herself.

"Here take this". He created a long sword made out of his blood then handed it to her.

"W-what would i do with this?" She held the sword with two hands.

"You're gonna kill a Grimm of course" he stated happily when he saw a werewolf like Grimm. "And there is your target". He started leaking out killing intent focused on the Grimm so it would come their way.

"B-but i can't fight a Grimm" she tried to stop her movement as he pushed her.

"This world is a where the weak gets eaten by the strong so if you wanna survive you have to learn how to fight"

She was now almost to the Grimm running towards her. "B-But?"

"I can't always protect you alice, there will be a time that i might not be there for you so you have to learn to defend yourself." He then thought of a way to convince her. "I know this is cruel but i have no choice.. You don't eat if you don't kill a Grimm"

"W-what!?" She could feel her stomach grumbling.

"So kill a Grimm to eat" he step back and watched.

The Grimm attacked alice with a claw swipe and she blocked it with the sword but she tumbled because the lack of her strength alice rolled away from the Grimm to dodge another swipe attack

'So she has good reflexes' he is analyzing her and trying to see what he needs to work on.

Alice was crying she could see in the corner of her eyes that Rogue wasn't going to help and she just might die here. She ran in different direction to avoid the attack but some of them manage to scratch her.

"If you don't use the sword to kill the Grimm you would get killed!" He shouted to her.

She was distracted by his shout and was about to get clawed when suddenly everything seems to slow down.

She could feel her heart beat faster and her eyes seem to be able to see everything in slow mo. "I can do this" she stated with resolve.

Alice ducked to dodge the claw then she lifted the sword and stabbed it in the Grimm. The Grimm roared yet didn't die. 'I need more power' her heart started pumping adrenaline all over her body. She pushed the sword deeper while in the grimm's body while shouting.

She released her hold on her sword and the Grimm dissolve proving that she had succeeded in killing it. Her body wobbled and was about to fall down but she was caught by Rogue

"Good job now you get to wat and rest" he carried her back to the building. "From now on i will be training you every single day mwahahahhahahaha".

She wanted to run but her body is tired, she wanted to she knows that she would die in this Grimm infested place without him. Oh why did she have to be saved by a devil.

…to be continued...…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

it has been two years since he arrived in this world and now he is seventeen and Alice is eighteen. He had learned many things like the different type of Grimm's. Everyday for two years he had trained her in fighting by either killing a Grimm or sparring that would end in her getting one of her body parts severed then reattached by him, he knows it was brutal but it is the only way for her to learn.

Because of her training alice unlocked her aura nd her semblance. Her semblance is focused on her heart, she can control when to pump adrenaline to her body making her sight better, reflexes higher, speed and strength higher. She almost got a heart attack because of the constant use of it but because of her training she had stopped that side effect.

The weapon she uses is still the sword made out of Rogues blood, it was sharp and strong enough to block constant assault from a ursa major and cut easily through a death stalkers armor.

Alice now wears a dress a gothic black dress with several red lines and designs. Rogue had made it for her using his energy, the dress wasn't just a simple clothing but it also doubles as an armor of sorts because it can withstand Grimms continues assault.

Speaking of rogue he never grew, his height is still the same but his hair became longer. He opted wearing nothing but a cargo pants and combat boots. Rogue favors a lot of weapon so he wouldn't limited to one type, he even fights Grimms bare handed if he feels like it.

"Hey rogue how come we had food for two years without leaving mountain Glenn?" Alice asked.

"I had stored food in my pocket space" he simply answered. "Oh and please don't touch my bag again".

Alice shivered she wasn't gonna go any where near that Bag again. It happened three days ago.

…flash back...

She is hungry alice always wondered where Rogue kept the food. She noticed that there is a bag on the table so she approached and tried to look for food in it

The moment Quickly regretted because the moment she opened the bag several arms launched itself towards her and latched on her arms and body then it started dragging her. She tried to remove them but their grip and strength out levels her.

"Rogue what the hell is this!?" She shouted because she is getting afraid since she could see several eyes from the opening of the bag.

Rogue rushed in to the room. "You opened my bag?"

"I'm sorry okay, i was hungry and i thought there was food in there". Tears started flowing out of her eyes.

"Please next time don't open my bag" he picked up his bag. "She's not food so please release her".

The hands released her and went back inside the bag Rogue closed the said bag.

"What was that?" She rubbed her sore spots.

"Creeps" he simply stated as he placed his bag on his back again. "They eat anything as long as it has flesh"

"Why do you have that inside of your bag?" She hasn't heard of such creature before.

"If i didn't keep them at bay they would go on a rampage and eat humans and faunus alike"

Her eyes widen. "Are they grimm's?"

"Nope, they are living puppets that eat flesh" he said with a smile that disturbed her greatly.

...flash back end...

That day alice learned not to touch his stuff.

"Hey alice i've been meaning to ask, do you have a family?" Rogue asked because if she does then he will let her go back to them.

Alice became adopted a sad expression. "My family has been killed by humans" her sadness became anger as she spat out the word Human.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your parents" he could understand her dislike for humans. "Alice i think you should try to trust some humans more."

"Why?" She asked with one eye brow up.

"This world is full of Grimm's there will be a day that we will have to work with humans".

"But all humans are the same so i can't trust them"

"But you trust me, i am a human"

"But only half" Rogue had told her about him being a half human. "I can look pass your human side because i know that you have faunus blood in you"

Rogue walk towards her then pull her to a hug."i am not saying that you forgive those that killed your family and almost killed you all i am saying is that not all humans are bad. eliminating or alienating something or someone unknown to their kind is part of their nature".

"I'll try but i won't make any promises."

"That's good enough for me" sooner or later they will have to go to a place filled with human since his food supplies are running low and he can't have her act hostile to them, he is in no way protecting the humans but she is protecting her on making a mistake that she would regret.

Alice pried herself away from him. "Hey rogue, why do you have a Tattoo that say Aegis on your right arm?" She had noticed it for a long time now.

"I used to belong to a group named MONSTAZ. We were composed of humans, Faunus or half-lings like me. AEGIS is the name given to me by my team mates after i formed the group they said that it suits me because of my goal i protecting human that support Faunus and half-lings". Well technically they weren't faunus but beastman.

Rogue then heard a lot of foot steps closing in to their location. He summoned his Hècate II surprising alice. "There's a lot of Grimm's coming, you know the drill right?" she saw her nod. "There are a lot beowolves and a few Deathstalkers base on the sound"

Alice pulled her sword from her back. "I take down the Deathstalkers while you snipe out the beowolves"

"Now let's go" the two of them went outside and saw that it was an army of beowolves and deathstalkers.

…to be continued...


End file.
